Alguien más
by kmil-chan
Summary: -Dime Misaki, ¿lo has hecho con alguien más que Usami-sensei?...¿no te gustaría hacerlo conmigo? Junjou Romantica ¿Misaki lo hará...con su sempai? shounen-ai


"Alguien más"

Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son creaciones de Nakamura Sungiku-sensei

¿Misaki decide hacerlo con otro?

.

Se podía respirar la tensión el aire, Misaki terminaba de limpiar la cocina mientras que Aikawa y Usami trabajaban en el manuscrito de la nueva novela. Aikawa simplemente veía al sensei con ojos preocupados mientras este se dedicaba a fumar uno tras otro sus cigarrillos. Misaki suspiro, quería comentarle al sensei que iría a casa de su sempai a hacer un trabajo y sabía que si no se lo decía ahora no se lo diría nunca

-Esto…Usagi-san, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-… ¿Qué quieres?

-Bu-Bueno veras yo…quisiera decirte que…yo…tengo que…

-Tienes mi permiso para hacer lo que quieras

-Pero Usagi-san ni siquiera me has escuchado y…

-Ya te dije que hagas lo que quieras Misaki no soy nadie para detenerte

-…pero Usagi-san de verdad quisiera hablar contigo

-¿no escuchaste? Tengo trabajo que hacer…no estorbes

-…yo…lo siento, yo quería…permiso

El estudiante subió rápidamente y bajo de igual forma cargando su mochila, se disculpo y salió de la casa. Aikawa volteo a ver al sensei y vio como este ni siquiera pestañeaba

-Sensei, eso es lo mejor

-…

-Se que puede molestarle ahora pero verá que pronto las cosas mejoraran. Él se dará cuenta de que…

-Déjame solo

Aikawa asintió con la cabeza y tomó sus cosas, se acerco al sensei y le dio un corto abrazo, después salió de la casa. El escritor se quedo completamente solo en el espacioso departamento con demasiadas cosas que pensar. Ese día por la mañana había escuchado a escondidas una conversación del joven y ahora…no sabía qué hacer, lo acababa de enviar a los brazos abiertos de su sempai sin decir nada

~FlashBack~

-Yo no tengo porque aceptar que otros me den cosas. Es pura mercadotecnia

-Bueno ¿ni siquiera quieres aparentar que lo pensaras?, si quieres yo le daré tu regalo de Día de blanco

-Ya te lo dije Misaki, no pienso aceptarlos

-Hablando en serio sempai, ella quería que aceptara sus chocolates de San Valentín, quiere que le des una respuesta

-Los únicos chocolates que acepto son los tuyos Misaki y ya que me los diste no necesito de otros

-Aja…

-¿ya pensaste en lo que estábamos hablando el otro día?

-¿el otro día?... ¡Ah, de eso! Bueno…yo…

-Dime Misaki, ¿lo has hecho con alguien más aparte de Usami-sensei?

-Bueno…estuve a punto de hacerlo algunas veces pero…muchas cosas pasaban jeje

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya habías estado con alguien más?

-¡Claro que no!...bueno si pero…pero ahora solo lo he hecho con Usagi-san así que…

-Pero me dijiste que te gustaría intentar hacerlo con otro

-Bueno es solo que… Usagi-san se la pasa metiendo sus dedos por todos lados, muchas veces ni siquiera me deja hacer mi parte y termino por dejarle todo el trabajo

-Pero eso es lo que le ha de gustar al hacerlo contigo

-A mí también me gusta hacerlo con él pero…me gustaría intentar hacer algunas cosas de vez en cuando, digo…no sé cómo es hacerlo con alguien más y yo…

-y dime Misaki, ¿no te gustaría hacerlo conmigo?

-¿con sempai? Claro que no, nunca pensaría hacer algo así

-Vamos, sabes que estoy más que calificado para eso

-Lo sé pero…bueno, no estoy seguro de que pensara Usagi-san sobre eso

-No tiene que saberlo, solo ven a mi casa y te hare pasar un buen rato

-pero yo…Usagi-san

-Misaki, ambos sabemos que lo quieres

~FinFlashBack~

Usami tenía ambas manos sosteniendo su cabeza. Lo que más quería en ese momento era correr, atrapar al joven y darle la madriza de su vida al desgraciado del sempai que se atrevía a proponerle semejante estupidez

_-¡sensei! Escúcheme bien, ¿quiere que Misaki-kun este seguro de su amor, cierto?_

Claro que quería que Misaki lo amara, tanto como él lo amaba pero no podía soportar la idea de que durmiera en la cama de alguien más. Saber que las manos de otra persona recorrían su cuerpo, saber que gemiría para alguien más, saber que gozaría con las caricias de alguien más que no fuera él. Se levanto y cogió sus llaves, se puso rápidamente sus zapatos y abrió la puerta

_-Misaki-kun tiene que estar seguro de que es con usted con quien quiere estar, tiene que dejar que sepa que usted es lo mejor para él_

Deseaba no haber escuchado aquella plática, ahora más que nada se arrepentia de no haber detenido al menor para hablar con él. Sintió como algunas lagrimas caían por su cara, su peor pesadilla se estaba volviendo realidad…lo perdería

_-Ya sabe lo que dicen…déjalo ir y si regresa a ti tómalo que es tuyo, pero si no regresa quiere decir que nunca lo fue_

Él no quería pensar en que Misaki se fuera, pero quería que el joven fuera feliz aunque dentro de su felicidad no estuviera incluido. Suspiro mientras cerraba la puerta, las llaves se resbalaron de sus manos y camino lentamente hacia el sofá. Últimamente el joven había estado más nervioso de lo normal, casi no lo veía a los ojos y cuando se quedaban solos en un lugar huía rápidamente. Trato de hablar con él pero no podía, siempre eran interrumpidos y Misaki había estado teniendo que hacer horas extras supliendo a un compañero del trabajo. Ya eran raras las veces que se besaban

-Misaki…

El escritor se recostó en sofá con los ojos abiertos mirando a la nada. Después de un rato sintió como el cansancio empezaba a invadirlo así que decidió dormir un poco, todo estaba tranquilo pero de repente escucho la voz del menor

-Yo…lo siento mucho pero…no puedo seguir con esto Usagi-san…yo no te amo

Usami despertó y miro rápidamente a su alrededor. Todo estaba en su lugar y el joven aun no había llegado. Se estaba haciendo tarde, lo más seguro es que dentro de poco ambos llegarían para recoger las cosas de Misaki para que se fuera de su lado. De nuevo las lágrimas lo invadieron

-¿Usagi-san?

El mayor levanto la cara y vio a Misaki parado al lado de la puerta, tenía las manos con algunas bolsas, un par de folletos y el periódico. Su cabello estaba desarreglado y la bufanda la tenía mal puesta

-Usagi-san, ¿pasa algo?

Misaki dejo las cosas en la mesa y se acerco al mayor. Usami aparto la mirada pero después se levanto un tanto molesto y empujo al joven poniéndose sobre el

-¿¡Usagi-san!? ¿Que está pasando? Esta no es la forma de saludar a alguien

-Ya dímelo de una sola vez, no tienes que ser así conmigo

-¿eh? ¿Decirte qué?

-Te escuche planeándolo con él

-¡estabas escuchando mis conversaciones! Usagi-san esa es una falta de respeto

Usami se levanto, un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Misaki quiso levantarse a limpiarlas pero de nuevo el escritor lo empujo besándolo. Misaki sentía como su cara se mojaba con las lágrimas del mayor y como sus manos se paseaban por su cuerpo

-¡Ah! Usagi-san espera, primero dime qué te pasa

-¿Lo gozaste haciéndolo con él? ¿Te gustaba cuando te acariciaba?

-¿Qué? ¿Hacerlo, acariciar? ¡Que! ¿De qué hablas?

-No lo niegues Misaki, ¡los escuche! ¿Desde hace cuanto planeabas acostarte con él? Tal vez piensas que ahora puedes acostarte con los dos al mismo tiempo ¿¡verdad!?

-Espera Usagi-san no entiendo de que estás hablando, cálmate un poco

-¿¡Calmarme!? ¿Crees que puedo calmarme sabiendo que te vas? ¡Claro que no! ¿Crees que simplemente dejare que te vayas y hagas lo que quieras con alguien más?

Usami sintió como Misaki lo besaba, por primera vez el menor comenzaba un beso. Ese sería el primer y último beso que recibiría del menor, Usami empezó a corresponder el beso juntando más la cabeza del menor tomándolo del mentón. Unos minutos después se separaron por la falta del aire, Usami aun lagrimeaba sentado sobre el menor mientras este trataba de sentarse y recuperar el aliento

-… ¿Por qué Misaki?... ¿por qué?

-…no se qué escuchaste Usagi-san, pero creo que estas confundido

-…estas actuando muy raro desde hace tiempo…

-Bueno es que estaba muy cansado, la rutina me estaba volviendo loco y…

-Eso no explica el porqué querías hacerlo con alguien más

-¡yo no quiero tener sexo con nadie más que con Usagi-san!

-Eso no fue lo que le dijiste a él

-¡Usagi-san, cállate y escúchame!...yo…yo…nunca eh pensado en tener sexo con alguien más ¡solo contigo!

Usami se quedo quieto mientras veía como el chico sonrojado se levantaba e invertía los papeles, ahora el mayor era quien estaba boca arriba en el sillón con el joven encima de él

-Escucha Usagi-san yo…yo no soy bueno hablando de mis sentimientos pero…pero yo nunca eh pensado en hacer las cosas que hago contigo con alguien más yo…Usagi-san yo te amo, jamás eh pensado en nadie más

Usami después sintió como Misaki de nuevo lo besaba. Asimilo lentamente lo que el joven acababa de decirle y sonrió. Pero aun así, las lágrimas no pararon. El menor sintió de nuevo como el mayor se movía un poco inquieto y se separo de él viendo sus lágrimas

-Usagi-san, ¿Qué pasa? Te estoy lastimando, deja que…

Usami abrazo al joven inundando su hombro de nuevo como aquella vez en la que Usami se dio cuenta de que pasaría con ese joven de ojos verdes el resto de su vida

-Misaki…te amo

El mayor sonrió cuando vio la cara del joven colorearse de nuevo, delicadamente lo recostó de nuevo en el sofá metiendo su mano en la camisa del joven. Misaki gimió un poco, Usami sabía que en cualquier momento el joven le pediría que parara pero esta vez no lo haría. No le importaba si lo había hecho con el otro, solo quería que supiera que él era mejor que cualquiera

-Ah Usagi-san…te amo

CscS

Ya eran pasadas la media noche, Misaki estaba recostado sobre el cuerpo del mayor mientras este aspiraba tranquilamente el aroma del menor. Tan solo hace unos momentos habían estado muy activos pero ahora lo único que querían era descansar juntos

-¿Por qué lo hiciste con alguien más?...ya no importa porque te demostrare que soy mejor que él

El joven se sonrojo se levanto sentándose

-Lo único que yo hice con alguien más fue…cocinar chocolate

-¿Qué?... ¿chocolate? ¿Del que se come?

-Claro que si Usagi-san, ¿conoces algún otro? Desde el año pasado me has ayudado a hacer los postres, pero Usagi-san siempre anda metiendo los dedos a la mezcla para probar y luego prefieres ponerle muchas cosas y terminas haciendo el postre tu solo

-¿solo hablabas de cocina?

-Claro que sí, yo…no lo haría con nadie más

Misaki sintió como era jalado nuevamente obligándolo a recostarse de nuevo, después el sensei lamio el cuello del joven para después besar profundamente al joven

-Aunque sea para hacer postres, no harás nada con nadie más que no sea conmigo

.


End file.
